familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kosciusko County, Indiana
Kosciusko County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. Census 2010 recorded the population at 77,358. The county seat is Warsaw. The county was formed in 1836. It was named after the Polish general Tadeusz Kościuszko who served in the American Revolutionary War and then returned to Poland. The county seat is named after Warsaw, the capital of Poland. Geographical features According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 95.85%) is land and (or 4.15%) is water. Adjacent counties *Elkhart County (north) *Noble County (northeast) *Whitley County (southeast) *Wabash County (south) *Fulton County (southwest) *Marshall County (west) Newspapers [http://www.timesuniononline.com Times-Union] [http://www.the-papers.com Mail-Journal] [http://www.the-papers.com The PAPER] [http://www.staceypageonline.com Stacey Page Online] Major highways * U.S. Route 30 * Indiana State Road 15 * Indiana State Road 25 * Indiana State Road 19 * Indiana State Road 13 * Indiana State Road 14 Cities and towns .]] *Atwood *Burket *Claypool *Etna Green *Leesburg *Mentone *Milford *North Webster *Pierceton *Sidney *Silver Lake *Syracuse *Warsaw *Winona Lake Townships *Clay *Etna *Franklin *Harrison *Jackson *Jefferson *Lake *Monroe *Plain *Prairie *Scott *Seward *Tippecanoe *Turkey Creek *Van Buren *Washington *Wayne Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Warsaw have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in July 1976. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Kosciusko County is part of Indiana's 3rd congressional district and in 2008 was represented by Mark Souder in the United States Congress. It is also part of Indiana Senate districts 9, 13, 17 and 18 and Indiana House of Representatives districts 18, 22 and 23. Elected Officials *William "Rocky" Goshert - Sheriff *Daniel Hampton - Prosecutor *Laurie Renier - Assessor *Marsha A. McSherry - Auditor *Jason McSherry - Clerk *Deborah Wulliman - County Recorder *Sue Ann Mitchell - Treasurer *Ronald Truex - Middle District Commissioner *Robert M. Conley - Southern District Commissioner *Bradford Jackson, President - Northern District Commissioner *John Sadler, Certified Death Investigator, Coroner Education School districts *Tippecanoe Valley School Corporation *Triton School Corporation *Warsaw Community Schools *Wawasee Community School Corporation *Whitko Community School Corporation Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 74,057 people, 27,283 households, and 19,998 families residing in the county. The population density was 138 people per square mile (53/km²). There were 32,188 housing units at an average density of 60 per square mile (23/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.58% White, 0.60% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.55% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 2.94% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. 5.03% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 29.2% were of German, 20.9% American, 9.2% English and 8.3% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 27,283 households out of which 35.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.90% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.70% were non-families. 21.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county the population was spread out with 27.80% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 22.60% from 45 to 64, and 12.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 99.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,939, and the median income for a family was $49,532. Males had a median income of $36,209 versus $23,516 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,806. About 4.40% of families and 6.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.10% of those under age 18 and 7.90% of those age 65 or over. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Kosciusko County, Indiana References External links * Kosciusko County * Kosciusko County Chamber of Commerce * Kosciusko County Convention and Visitors Bureau Sources Category:Kosciusko County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1836 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1836